Scientifically Unsatisfied
by SoldLotus
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi has grown up to be a great, world known, mafia leader, but he made it this far by his very own efforts. One day, as the Estraneo chased him, he decided to hide, instead of fight, in an unknown address that Mammon gave him. Now he also has to deal with the freelance Arcobaleno as well as his own family? [ all x Tsuna, but eventual Verde x Tsuna maybe ]


**I have noticed a lack of Verde x Tsuna fanfics! Like what! That's totally my otp for this fandom xD**

**[ I'm totally all in for all x 27 (Tsuna) as well though ]**

**Anyways I do not own khr or the characters!**

**WARNING **

**FREELANCE!ARCOBALENO**

**BOSS!TSUNA**

**LAL DOESN'T WORK FOR COMSUBIN YET**

**SLIGHT AU! OOC! UNCURSED GROWN ARCOBALENO! STRONG, SMART, OBLIVIOUS, AND MISCHIEVOUS TSUNA!**

**Slight ALL27 BUT EVENTUALLY MAIN VERDE X 27**

**/\/\/\/\/\ **

The yells of men along with the constant thundering footsteps had echoed within the empty woods as they didn't even try to sneak about.

A teen, around the age of fourteen, with caramel slick bangs sprawled across his face, probably in a mixture of rain and cold sweat, ran with his black hoodie covering most of his head and body along with black sweats and combat boots.

He panted heavily as the rain pelted against him and the cold wind struck him like

"Get back here, you bastard! We have unfinished business to get to!"

He gulped before turning into a thickly fogged stress and cloaked himself in indigo colored flames that danced gracefully in a teasing manner around him as he stalked up the side of a mansion without questioning its position and crawled into an open window.

He watched silently ignoring the presences he felt behind him as they weren't currently a threat and probably couldn't see him.

"Where did that damn brat go!?" A man growled above the rest of the annoyed snarls and whatnot.

He sighed in relief as he watched them leave and turned to face the occupants of the building he recently raided only to meet a loud and rowdy group that paid him no heed.

He watched them bicker as he felt in his gut that something was off about this group, something important that he was forgetting.

There was a man that seemed peaceful, but resonated a form will and concentrated strength. His hair was a black as he was obviously Asian, Chinese to be exact, with a long waist length behind him. He sipped at his tea watching in amusement not trying to stop them at all.

There was a woman who accompanied him at his tea table with a warm smile that seemed to look on in nostalgia(he could've sworn she looked exactly like an older version of two others he knew). She wore a round mushroom like hat with black hair that seemed to shine a green/blue color.

Nearby, causing the most trouble from what he saw, was a man in an expensive looking suit and fedora combo, was a hitman. The brunet was absolutely positive about this man being a hitman. Everything about him demanded respect, honor, and power. He held a chameleon upon his shoulder, who seemed to stare right into the brunet's soul, which slightly made him shudder.

Giving the occasional argument with the hitman was a scientist with green hair and a slight stubble of a beard. He shown with intelligence, stubbornness, and currently, annoyance as he claimed to be disturbed from his research and experiments.

The two that argued the most, whether between themselves or along with the expensive suit man. One was a woman with blue hair and eyes with a red scar(burn? Tattoo?) of sorts upon her cheek. She had special looking glasses/goggles upon her head as she snapped at the two men. The other man was blond with a camouflage headband with the number one on it as he also had deep blue colored eyes. Both of them seemed to be of a military of sorts, though, after a while of listening, it turns out the blond was a student of the woman.

In the corner, he saw a mass of violet. He soon made it out to be a man of punk style, thick violet makeup, and multiple piercings. He was the stress reliever of the group, also known as the punching bag. He felt slightly sorry for the man as he sulked with multiple bruises of nasty colors.

He looked back to the table to see a familiar hooded figure counting money somewhat near the Chinese mean and the happy woman, but still isolated. "Mammon?" He whispered so quietly, he hadn't heard himself. The hooded figured looked his way slightly looking confused, but ignored him after a short head nod seeing as her boss was successfully hiding himself from the others' sights.

He smiled lightly at the gesture before turning to look at the last person in the room. At the sight of the man, he frowned. "Bermuda." He said letting his flames falter ever so slightly, but enough to alarm the group of his presence.

Almost in an instance, everyone's guard (besides Mammon and the calm woman) has been raised sufficiently as he received glares of suspicion and/or hostility as others did so with guns cocked at him.

"And what exactly are you doing here, Sawada? Planning to take another prisoner of mine?" The bandaged man, Bermuda, sneered tensely at the boy.

He scoffed ignoring the others so he could spite the older man. "If that was the case, it would've already been done seeing as you lack proper security. Hasn't my mist escaped twice without my help already?"

Bermuda growled at the insult to his family and system as others looked slightly shocked, confused, interested, or a combination of all of them. "You-!"

He was interrupted by Mammon standing up and the cries from the people man as he was rudely shoved out of the way. "You've been rude enough, undead garbage." She said blatantly as she slightly bowed her head in acknowledgement to the teen. "What brings you here, bo-"

"What are you doing in our territory!? I thought the shield around the mansion made it invisible! Has your skills gone rusty, Viper!?" The purple man yelled in a holier-than-thou attitude.

His outburst only ended in a simultaneous punch and kick from the hitman and the blond military man for, what it seemed like, fun.

"Skull, did you just interrupt me?" Mammon said darkly as her snake/frog pet (the teen never really knew what it was, and everytime he asked, she would reply saying, 'a great illusionist has their secrets.') swirled in a circle around her head giving it a halo effect.

"Mammon." The boy said in hopes of avoiding a fight, which caused the woman to back down and the, now frog, pet land safely in his fluffy chestnut colored hair.

This struck another series of emotions throughout the room, when the green haired man finally spoke up. "Who are you? More importantly, what is your connection to Viper."

"My name is Mammon!" She yelled gritting her teeth as she secretly sent scary illusions to the purple man(the teen believed was named Skull) and sneered at the green man.

He looked uncaringly towards the man who spoke to him and turned back to Mammon. "Thanks for giving me this location. ' That ' family was after me again, and before I knew it, I was close by."

The hooded woman frowned before tapping their foreheads together to get a better insight of the situation before pulling away. "I'll tell ' him ' about it as soon as we leave here."

The boy nodded in thanks before dodging a few bullets and turned to look at the perpetrator.

"You will _not_ be ignoring us." The man glared harshly as one of his eyes were shadowed by his fedora. "Who are you." He said menacingly as his finger hovered over the trigger in a threatening manner.

This was when the calm woman intervened. "Don't hurt the child, especially not since he's our guest and the best friend of my granddaughter." She said with a rough edge to that kind voice.

The woman caused everyone to stop their commotion in confusion and slight fear (not that they'd admit it or anything).

She soon turned to the brunet with a truly sincere smile gracing her face. "And how may we help you, Vongola Decimo?"

/\/\/\/\/\

**Please favorite, follow, and review!**

**BTW I totally do request, so if anyone is up to it **


End file.
